


Doting Brothers

by feriowind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace and Sabo are hardcore doting overprotective brothers, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Young Monkey D. Luffy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: Short 4 page comic about how cute baby Luffy is!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 182





	Doting Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on twitter and tumblr already, but just wanted to post here too! Also touched up some parts that were bothering me haha.

[ ](https://imgur.com/uj8B75c)  
  
[ ](https://imgur.com/Ny1RwjN)  
  
[ ](https://imgur.com/zoxcGjx)  
  
[](https://imgur.com/3VxPgkc)


End file.
